


自爆性告白

by hogaaaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 細數起夠格當未來海賊王伴侶的種種條件但是逐漸踏上自爆之路的索隆，與見證這精采場面的草帽一夥。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	自爆性告白

**Author's Note:**

> # 原本構想是 [本能](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476442/chapters/48587183) 番外，不過分開看也可以  
> # 魯索修成正果後，大夥已公認關係的狀態  
> 

《自爆性告白》

「魯夫的伴侶？」

不知是誰先拋出了這個疑問，大夥的視線一下全集中到了當事人，也就是索隆的身上。  
「說起來，直到不久前索隆一直是不打算說出口的狀態吧。」娜美俐落地直接切入重點。「那假如要幫魯夫找合格的伴侶，應該要符合哪些條件呢？」  
你總該考慮過這個問題吧、都給我老實交代喔！  
被強行逼供，周圍還淨是瞎起鬨的傢伙，無法脫身的索隆皺眉看了一眼身旁仍啃著肉塊吃得歡天喜地、連天塌下來都不管的魯夫，只得無奈嘆息，開始回憶先前煩惱過的議題。

「因為魯夫實在太任性了，首先就是要能包容他的一切吧。」尾音剛落索隆就又揪起眉頭，推翻前一刻說出的話。  
「不、一切可能還是有點勉強，至少要七成吧。」  
此時，大家的腦內配圖是無數次撞進索隆懷裡的魯夫，與每次都嚷著要砍了對方卻從未實行的索隆。

「即使不用言語，依然能夠明白對方想法的默契之類的。」  
在騙人布與喬巴差點齊聲吐槽「那不就是……」的瞬間羅賓迅速地以果實能力封住了他們的嘴巴，避免打斷這場好戲。

「對於他也有完全的信任，毫不動搖。」  
都到這個地步了，索隆還是毫無自覺地道出這些其實還蠻讓人害臊的告白，而且他本人還完全沒留意到同伴們精彩的表情，繼續說了下去。  
布魯克本來還打算再偷偷說個羞紅臉但沒臉皮的慣例骨頭笑話，當然沒被羅賓的手掌輕易放過。

「明白他的弱點與不擅長的部分，能夠適時地提醒並督促他。」  
在三桅帆船時點出魯夫易落入陷阱，堅持要由他們先擊倒歐斯的經驗，以及在龐克哈薩特怒斥魯夫振作的那件事又自動在腦內重播起來。  
緩緩吐出煙霧的香吉士暗自竊笑，想著待稍後一次引爆的話肯定很有看頭。

「當然，價值觀相近是再好不過了。」  
那套英雄就必須分享酒肉的說詞突然擠開前一秒還在放映的回憶，硬是覆蓋上去。  
一向都容易因悲傷經歷與感動故事而情緒激昂的佛朗基看著這幾可說是兩情相悅戀愛故事的高潮段落，不禁熱淚盈眶。

「最重要的，還是要魯夫自己中意的人吧。」  
索隆環抱著手臂，最後滿意地下了這個結論。  
還一副自豪無比的模樣，彷彿是希望精彩的演說能贏來熱烈的掌聲與喝采一般。

……就是索隆你自己嘛。  
大家陷入了沉默，也不打算鼓掌。就只是疲累到懶得吐槽了。  
而打破這個局面的則是一直被晾在一邊的另外一位當事人。  
「……不就是索隆嗎？」嚥下最後一口食物的魯夫此時才終於將注意力自餐盤上移開，困惑地望向索隆。  
「……蛤？」  
見索隆茫然的表情，魯夫於是放下餐具，伸出手指一點一點地仔細算起剛剛大家都以為他沒聽進去的話語。  
「能夠包容我、足夠的默契、完全信任我、能夠督促我、想法相近……」  
隨著魯夫一一豎起的手指，索隆的臉逐漸被紅潮染上，這才認知到自己方才到底是做了多麼不得了的自爆告白。

「而且又是我中意的人，怎麼想就只有索隆了嘛！」

大家並不期望會看見什麼嬌羞搥打對方胸口的打情罵俏甜蜜畫面(而且真的發生的話反倒太可怕了)，但是羞恥到極點反而轉為暴怒的索隆直接把魯夫的臉重重按進盤子裡的反應實在太過極端、又太符合劍士的個性，所有人不禁爆笑出聲。  
船長與劍士終於修成正果，除了恭喜還是只有恭喜。  
大夥高舉酒杯，為這份戀情獻上祝福。

2018.09.13


End file.
